


The Bank Job

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon for the Leverage crew, Pre-Canon for Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Melinda and Phil realize they aren’t the only ones undercover in this bank.





	The Bank Job

It was supposed to be a simple mission. All they needed was a tiny USB from a security deposit box located in the bank’s vault. So why, Phil asked himself, did it seem this man was doing everything possible to make it difficult.

“I’m  _trying_ , Parker!” Phil thought he heard they other man mutter.

“What was that?”

“What? Oh. No man, I just uh… have a thing. In my throat.” he gives a dry cough.

“Why don’t you take a break. Go get some water?” Phil suggest.  _And leave me alone with the computers so I can get on with my mission_.

“Nah I’m good.”

“Any luck, Phil?” he hears over his comm.

Agent Coulson looks up an sees Melinda glancing at him over the counter that separates the tellers from their clients. He sighs regrettably.

“I think its time we ditch the undercover and grab what we need.“

He could see the frown on Melinda’s face from the other side of the room. That would mean she’d have to hurt some people to get them out of there with the data safely. She adjusted the cap to her security guard uniform as an excuse to conceal her mouth and she affirmed the new plan.

“Got the hots for Officer Frowny-Face.” Coulson is startled by the voice of his companion coming from so closely to his ear. 

“What? No! I’m just- I mean, yes. That is what I was doing.”

“You should go talk to her, man. I’ll watch the computers for you.”

“No, no. That’s okay.

“Come on! Go get her!”

“Maybe later.”

“Don’t let her slip away.”

Phil could have very easily let the conversation die there, but the topic of expressing his feelings for Melinda May had been troubling his mind recently.

“I just… don’t want to mess up what we already have.”

“Hey man, I was in the same spot as you. The risk is scary. But the way I see it, if you don’t say anything you’re  _still_  risking losing her, so might as well go for it.”

“How did it go for you.”

His computing partner leaned back confidently in his chair, goofy grin spreading across his face. “I got my girl.”

As Coulson pondered the exchange, he looked again at Melinda. When she felt his eyes on her she turned. He smiled at her and she nodded. He realized she had mistook it for the signal to proceed…

“I’m sorry to have to do this.” Melinda says turning to the other security guard, a man with long hair and a hard expression. They hadn’t bonded exactly, there were no stories of their pasts exchanged or small talk spoken, but in sizing each other up at the beginning of the day they had settled into a mutual respect.

“What?” 

Melinda’s sudden apology seemed to startle him out of whatever thoughts he had been having. Usually this would help when Melinda’s fist came down to make contact with her opponent’s face but to her bewilderment he was able to catch her punch mere inches from his face. The two share an equally surprised look before seconds later more than just fists started flying.

“What the hell?” Coulson’s neighbor says standing from his seat to look at the two fake security guards fight with cat like reflexes, neither managing to ever land a punch or kick.

Phil uses the opportunity to pick up his own chair and swing it around into the man’s back.

“Sorry.” He steps over him to get to his computer, something Coulson has been trying to do all day.

With the deposit box number he is finally able to abandon his post as a bank teller and head towards the vault. 

Behind him Coulson hears the man groan. “Parker, someone’s heading your way. Get out!”

Coulson doesn’t have time to fully understand it before he is unlocking the huge metal door only to find a petite blonde woman emptying the final security box into a duffle bag. Less than a second later she’s zipping into the air and up an air vent and he can barely manage to cry “Stop!” before she’s gone.

He runs back out to the bank’s lobby to get May. The man he knocked out was gone and so were the two fighting security guards. All that was left were a few very frightened civilians. 

“They went out there!” One of them called out from under a desk. A hand pointed at the front doors.

Phil runs outside to find Melinda standing on the sidewalk looking up at a black helicopter take off into the sky.

“Wasn’t that _our_ ride?”

“Yep.”

“Fury’s going to kill me.”

“Who were they?”

“I have no idea.”

Days after their failed mission, Phil Coulson receives a small package. Somehow (and he brings it up later with the security at S.H.I.E.L.D.) it is the USB, with all the information they needed to take down the Hydra cell.

The note simply reads: Go get your leverage ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Philinda Undercover fanfic challenge on tumblr back in 2016 but never posted it here oops


End file.
